1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for resetting a system to factory default settings, and in particular relates to a method and a device for resetting an embedded system to factory default settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, Ethernet cables have primarily been used in digital home wiring for the transmission of audio-video signals and digital data among rooms in a house and for connections among equipment, such as multimedia systems, automatic control systems, and security systems, etc.
However, Ethernet infrastructure has a disadvantage in that, when wiring an existing building structure, users need to understand the usage about jumper wirings, the wirings hidden in the walls, twisted wires, coaxial wires, concentrators, converters and so on. For most people, the technique of the Ethernet infrastructure is more difficult to understand.
Moreover, most people do not consider the need for Ethernet infrastructure when designing and constructing a building structure and do not reserve space for constructing Ethernet infrastructure. If a user wants to construct the Ethernet infrastructure, the user must install Ethernet cables along the walls instead of damaging the building structure. However, the Ethernet cables are conspicuous and not beautiful. Therefore, there is a need to construct and use a local area network simply.
Therefore, new technologies, Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) specifications, have been developed to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of Ethernet cables. Instead of installing a new wiring network system, the MoCA specifications utilize transmission lines commonly found in existing building structures for digital signal transmission. In particular, the MoCA specifications require use of coaxial cable lines. According to the MoCA specifications, by coupling an MoCA-compliant multiplexer or adaptor to a coaxial cable, the coaxial cable can be used for telephone service and computer digital network applications and can provide sufficient bandwidth to satisfy remote control of audio-video data streams.
In general, coaxial cables and power inserters are installed inside of the house, and all devices in an MoCA network are linked and communicated to a router installed outside of the house through the coaxial cables and the power inserters. To reset the router to factory defaults, the user has to go outside and restart the router installed at the outside of the house. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to reset a network system to the factory default status without having to go to the outside or using any additional hardware interface, button, or switch, wherein the user may be inside the house and use the mechanism to restart the router installed at the outside of the house.